


The Twins

by visbs88



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Prequel, very short story
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: "Le era arrivata voce che si chiamassero Qrow e Raven Branwen, i due ragazzi misteriosi che il giorno dopo avrebbero affrontato la prova di ammissione a Beacon insieme a lei. Due gemelli, naturalmente, se potevano iscriversi allo stesso anno; e Summer, comunque, forse l’avrebbe intuito anche solo guardandoli."





	The Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta per la settima settimana del COWT #9 di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/), per il prompt Gemelli.

Le era arrivata voce che si chiamassero Qrow e Raven Branwen, i due ragazzi misteriosi che il giorno dopo avrebbero affrontato la prova di ammissione a Beacon insieme a lei. Due gemelli, naturalmente, se potevano iscriversi allo stesso anno; e Summer, comunque, forse l’avrebbe intuito anche solo guardandoli.

Non erano identici: gli occhi della ragazza brillavano di un rosso così intenso da poterlo distinguere da lontano, mentre quelli del ragazzo erano di sicuro di una sfumatura più soffusa. Erano pallidi e con folti, arruffati capelli neri, ma lui li teneva corti, mentre quelli di lei le ricadevano sulla schiena fino quasi alla vita. Lei portava una sottile katana legata al fianco, lui una spada dall’aria molto più pesante – e con strani ingranaggi sull’elsa – di traverso sulla schiena. Entrambi vestivano di nero e grigio, anche se la ragazza aveva più tocchi di rosso sulla gonna, mentre il maschio aveva una camicia bianca. Simili, certo, ma decisamente difficili da confondere, e in qualche modo indipendenti dall’immagine l’uno dell’altra.

Era più il modo in cui si muovevano, però. Lo stesso passo, lo stesso sguardo attento con cui osservavano chiunque passasse loro vicino. Lo stesso nervosismo che pareva pervadere le loro dita, sempre pronte a stringersi sull’elsa delle loro armi. Allo stesso tempo, però, non parevano affatto timidi, anzi: emanavano una sicurezza di sé che affascinava e attraeva Summer in maniera incredibile. Si vedeva dai loro sorrisetti beffardi quando parlavano che l’intesa era più forte di quanto sarebbe mai stato possibile tra semplici fratelli; si notava dal modo in cui avevano le stesse identiche reazioni agli eventi circostanti che avevano passato una vita insieme, attimo per attimo.

Alla cerimonia di inaugurazione, prima, durante e dopo il discorso del professor Ozpin, non rivolsero la parola a nessuno. A Summer sarebbe piaciuto avvicinarsi a loro durante la serata, nel dormitorio comune, ma loro fecero in modo di barricarsi dietro a una tenda che si erano portati da casa molto prima che lei trovasse il coraggio di farsi avanti. Non era del tutto scontenta, però: l’avevano guardata un paio di volte. Qrow aveva un’aria più incuriosita della gemella, e in qualche modo più triste; Raven le aveva scoccato qualche occhiata fredda, un po’ altezzosa, ma non davvero cattiva.

Si sistemò meglio nel suo sacco a pelo e fissò il soffitto. Era probabile che, durante la prova del giorno dopo, si sarebbero trovati in un battibaleno nella foresta, assicurandosi di non venire separati in due squadre diverse. Ebbene, lei non avrebbe dovuto fare altro che trovare un compagno in fretta e poi cercarli, completando la missione insieme: semplice, no?

– Buonanotte a tutti! – stava augurando un ragazzo biondo e abbronzato, con gli occhi blu e un’aria gioviale, a poca distanza.

Ecco, quello sarebbe potuto andare, come inizio.


End file.
